Darinn
Darinn was the second of nine planets that orbited the Core star Dari and was the larger sister planet to Berike, the homeworld of Humanity. Darinn also has six further sister planets, all of them gas giants. Darinn was itself the homeworld of the diminutive Dariv, a timid race that sadly became extinct early in the Republic's history. Darinn is widely accepted to be the most culturally significant and respected planet in the galaxy, being the capital world of the Darinna Republic and its successor states, the Tarali Empire (18 to 41 ATA) and the Restored Darinna Republic (41 ATA to present day). Darinn carrys the title Heart of the Galaxy. Darinn was also the seat of the Samurai Grand Council for millenia, before the manipulations of Taral Gristax had the Samurai Order outlawed. Darinn is in close proximity to Okaran and Uspey. Darinn holds the distinction of being the first world colonised by Humans (a distinction often mistakenly given to Eerora, given Humanity's ancient link to Darinn) and quickly became that species' chief dwelling. After centuries of monarchical rule the people of Darinn rose up and established a republican style of government, which before long had extended its hand in peace to other planets and different species. The Darinna Republic was thus born. Locations The capital city of Darinn, Tal Curi, was the one of the largest and most beautiful in existence. It stretched for miles on end and was surrounded by many canyons, notably the Piridis and Dieidix canyons. Most of the Republic's, and indeed the galaxy's, heritage sites were located within the city. They included the Senate Building, which has been rebuilt several times; the ruins of the Samurai Grand Temple (the Temple Spire is still intact); the Darinna Hall of Justice; the Galactic Museum (established in 1059 BTA); Vetra Innis and dozens others. Air traffic is prohibited in the Tal Curi government district. The famed Skyrail instead linked the inner city to the suburbs and other regions of the planet. The Darinna Senate Building sat on the edge of the Piridis canyon, and is just west of the Galactic Museum. Luera Tillar, the first Chancellor of the Restored Republic, gave orders to restore the building in 44 ATA, but due to a lack of funds the finished result was less than impressive. The debating chamber was massively scaled back, leaving little room and many ancient features, such as the Polixenes Tower and the Statue of Barbadas Roi were demolished or removed. The current incarnation was built in 84 ATA and was commissioned by Chancellor Essalas Tillar to restore the Senate Building to its former glory, as it had become dilapidated during the rule of Taral Gristax. The Pillars of Remembrance, a memorial to the dead of the Rebellion, and five new statues were among the new additions to the building. It was voted the galaxy's 'Most Architectural Wonder of the New Age' in 100 ATA. Geographical features As for its climate Darinn was very mild, not overly hot or cold, meaning that most species found no discomfort in visiting or residing on it. Darinn had at least three minor groundquakes a year (with a large one every 20 years) and had 30 active volcanoes. Moons Darinn's largest and innermost moon was Faranda, which was reduced to a jagged rock over millenia of mining and extraction. The metals and minerals of Faranda supply the nearby shipyards of Berike. The outer moon of Cliti is home to many senatorial apartments and also to the wealthy, as Cliti's shallow oceans were always warm and welcoming. In the aftermath of the destructive Rune Wars the Darinna Senate unaminously voted to build a new temple for the Samurai Order on Darinn itself. The Order was at that time spread across the Republic with no central headquarters: the original temple on Jistin was forgotten and the temple on Perivia had been destroyed millenia past. To thank the Order for its efforts against Zeltros Hie the Chancellor proposed that it be based on Darinn, where it could easily coordinate tactics with the Senate. The Grand Temple (as it was named) would contain the Samurai Archives, which were arguably the greatest source of knowledge in the galaxy; house the Samurai Council, headed by the Shogun and become the home of thousands of Masters, Knights and students. Shortly after Chancellor Gristax declared the Outlaw of the Samurai Order following his duel with Kilaa Ti, the Samurai Grand Temple was attacked and largely destroyed by the National Guard, who were commanded by two Ninja. These two, Vespa Talis and Aamon Vascalana, were traitors, having been former Samurai before being tempted with power by Ulto. Thousands of Samurai were killed in the assault, whilst the people of Darinn shamefully stayed quiet and allowed such an outrage to the organization that had protected them for millenia. Darinn was governed with an iron fist during the Imperial years by the Emperor's powerful henchman Lujayne Diro, who fled the planet in 41 ATA. Inhabitants Famous Darinnians include Barbadas Roi, Darinna Chancellor; Janar Coi, famed for exploring the Frontier and the Tython Edge; Amor Dipru, the Chancellor who was assassinated in 100 BTA; Carla Muuk, a member of the Samurai Council during the Great War; Fyor Haden, the Republic's first and only Socialist Chancellor; Taral Gristax, the Ninja Lord who became the last Darinna Chancellor and destroyed the first Republic after declaring himself Emperor; Baillas Buayr, the last Darinna Chancellor before the first Republic was overthrown and Zim Despana, a Tarali warlord in the post-Langa era. Addendum In a major humiliation for the Republic the Tarali Empire managed to secretly enter the Dari system in 132 ATA, bombarding the galactic capital from orbit. This caused severe damage to Tal Curi, including the pristine Senate Building. Imperial forces were utterly annihilated by the Republic shortly after however, giving voice to that suggestion that it was simply an effort to undermine the Republic at its very doorstep. Darinn was destroyed by the Chande superweapon in Planet Planet